User talk:SKP4472/Archive 6
Rounded boxes Do you have the template for those rounded boxes? Thanks! :Like the one's on Mr. Minifigures profiles, the the Wiki Activty right side. Mainly the search box and customized footer. ::::Also, I hear LSCStealthNinja is the age of twelve.. Hey having some trouble on the Johnny Thunder Keychain page. Cold you show me how to use the price template. Ps. Wouldn't it be easier to make aa bot to do this? 20:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was having trouble with that. 21:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Userpage * Hey SKP, don't know if this bothers you at all, but by the looks of things, the tabber tag doesn't work in Monobook- I was talking to Tat about it earlier, and we've narrowed it down to the skin and the tabber tag being the problem- basically anything between the tabber tag doesn't show up at all (eg I'm getting an empty page when I view your page). I'm not saying that it matters or to do anything about it or anything, and most people use the Wikia skin anyway, but just thought you should be aware of it just in case :) 05:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, it's a shame it doesn't work in both skins, I was working on a fix so it'd work in Monobook (it'd be nice to have that function there anyway), but it didn't seem to work out. I'll keep working on it when I have the time though. As I said, not many people use Monobook, so it probably wouldn't matter too much if you did just keep it as you had it (it did look really nice when I did the preview of it in the other skin :D) 08:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! * Thanks SKP! ;) 21:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Why? ? ;( 23:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGHH!!!!!! * Yeah, fair enough, I can definitely understand where you're coming from... Oh well I've still got a year or so to force you to change your mind :P 08:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::*He's leaving on my 2nd Brickiverseray :( -- 08:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reviews * Hey, if someone's review isn't showing up, it's because they haven't stuck at the top of their page (review pages which contain all the reviews should just have and nothing else on them). Just thought I'd let you know :) There is a submit review button which makes reviews easy to submit and takes care of all the coding stuff, but it's not working in some browsers for some reason, I'm trying to figure out why with NXT. 11:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Main Page * I have no idea why, but removing completely ruins the main page. I also tried blanking the template itself, but the same thing happened :/ I figured it'd just be easier to leave it, but if you can find the problem, you're more than welcome to fix it :) 06:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Rights removed Due to recent problems and complaints, I am removing your Administrator rights. I am sorry that this is necessary, but you had it coming. NHL Hi SKP, do you have a website link to the CYBOTS description and/or info. I'm curious to know more about the prototype theme that's all. - Okay, thanks SKP. I'm sure your aware KoN already told me, but thanks. - URR * Hi, we need a neutral b'crat to close this, so it's got to be either you or Ajr. If it's still open when you get this, would you please be able to take a look for it and close it (or abstain)? Thanks, 04:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- SKP, I was just looking around, and I found you as an apprentice on the LEGO Message Boards. Here: ¤ вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу ¤ ---- Hover over the links in the "written by" section here. No offense to you in designing the template, it's lovely, but that little detail made me smile :) Thanks, Newsletter Blocking I know this is quite an unusual request, but could you block me? Nothing sinister, just the fact that I need to revise and turns out I have no will power so this would limit distractions. If you do then could you make sure I'm unblocked by the 18th of June, thank you in advance [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 19:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! CC Yeah. And after my comment on your blog... Thanks, :Oh, and I think I have done that survey. why why why why did you have to delete hahaha.png? Newsletter Dear QCG Member * This is an annoying message asking you to please check BP:QCG and help close Past FA reviews and articles with contested status. Some of these have been open for over eight months- isn't it about time we cleared up the status of at least a couple of these articles? Thanks, 05:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) sig change Hi, can you change my sig? I want it shaped like my current sig, with a black border, orange center and dark blue lettering saying: SuperSpyX Knowledge is Power with "SuperSpyX" linked to my main page, "Knowledge is" linked to my talk page and "Power" linked to my contributions. Thanks! Hey, is my sig done yet? Sorry to nag, I'm just getting antsy, (or maybe it's the hot weather we've been having...) Newsletter sig I'm waiting for my sig, when will it be done?!? Ok, that's fine. I know what losing your consecutive days is like, I lost 175/200. 20:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it looks great! Sorry for everything I caused. Hey SKP4472,sorry for everything i've done last 2011. I am very sorry. --Jiggy Santos 13:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC)